


Take Me Apart And Make Me Whole

by HotChocolate24 (Cadburytrooper96)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Newt!, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light Dom/sub, Magical Penis for the win, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Newt is a slut for Tina's cock, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Soft domme Tina Goldstein, Subspace, Top Tina!, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/HotChocolate24
Summary: “Oh. You don’t want to be my good boy, do you? You want to be my good whore.” Newt shuddered and Tina smirked.There are a lot of things Tina loves but none of them can compare to how much she loves seeing her husband underneath her. This was a lovely idea born in the comments of my other fic 'No Good Deed Goes Unpunished' and I couldn't let it go.





	Take Me Apart And Make Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AccioNewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioNewt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Good Deed Goes Unpunished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629841) by [HotChocolate24 (Cadburytrooper96)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/HotChocolate24). 

Tina bit back a sigh as she trudged down to the basement. She’d been gone for three days and hadn’t heard any word from Newt. Theseus had told her he’d gotten entangled in a smuggling ring and he’d had to ban Newt from it. She knew what that would’ve done to him, especially considering how stubborn he was. She’d gone up to take a shower and was now on the lookout for her husband. 

“Newt? Honey?” 

She stumbled over something and almost fell over. “Oh, hey Dougal.” She said as the demiguise appeared in front of her. “D'you know where Newt is?” Dougal took her by the hand and led her into one of the enclosures. Newt was gently murmuring to the heads of Ronald, Rupert, and Russel, his runespoor. She kept her distance, knowing how temperamental they could be and just watched. His clothes were rumpled and stained and his hair had that wild, untamed look that said he’d constantly been running his fingers through it. He’d probably been working since she left. Newt had no concept of time when he was sucked into a mission and if he had his way, he wouldn’t rest till his body gave out. 

Dougal came up to Newt and tugged on his shirt and he turned. His face lit up at the sight of her and she couldn’t stop the grin that stretched across her face. He returned it before turning his attention back to the Runespoor. 

He reached out to give each of them a pat on the head before slowly walking away. Tina giggled as she watched him back away until he was out of the Runespoor’s strike range. 

“You’re back.” He breathed as he turned into her arms. "I missed you." Tina hugged him back and planted a kiss on his neck. 

“I missed you too.” She replied. “Theseus said you’ve been making trouble.”

“They were trafficking nifflers!” Newt protested. “And they had a Maledictus. I wasn’t going to stand back and watch as my brother did nothing.” Tina smiled. 

“Of course you won’t.” She replied. “You made sure they were safe?” He nodded and she placed another kiss on his forehead. Newt sank back into her embrace and she hummed with pleasure. She missed him. He never did well on these binges of his and she could tell he was at the end of his rope. 

“Newt? Tell me what you need, love.” Tina murmured as he rested in her arms. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and Tina rubbed soothing circles on his back. He mumbled something and Tina pulled back. His face was red and he wouldn’t meet her gaze. “Love?” 

“Um...I...Well, of course, you don’t have to but I wouldn’t be opposed to-”

“Sweetheart, what is it?”

Newt flushed harder. “C-Could we…” He took in a deep breath. “Couldyoupleasefuckme?” He blurted out. A small smile stretched across her face and Tina tilted his chin upward. 

“You want to be my good boy tonight?” She asked. Newt looked away and she realized what was really going on. “Oh. You don’t want to be my good boy, do you? You want to be my good whore.” Newt shuddered and Tina smirked. She ran her fingers through his curls before gently tugging.

He let out a pretty whine and was already going limp in her arms. “Oh, sweet thing.” Tina purred. “You’ve been so stressed, haven’t you? All that pressure on you, you haven’t had any time to relax. Need me to take care of you?” Newt gave a frantic nod. Tina pushed the hair from his eyes and planted another kiss on his forehead. 

“Alright. Go take a shower and I’ll meet you upstairs.” Newt gave a shaky nod and clambered up the stairs. Tina smiled as she watched him leave before tending to the animals for the night.

* * *

Tina looked up as Newt came into her office. He’d been weird and clingy ever since she’d fucked him and all attempts to find out what was going on had come up cold. She was waiting for him to come to her himself and it looked like he was finally ready to talk. 

He stopped short in front of her desk and she pushed her reports aside. “Ready to tell me what’s going on?” She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Newt nibbled on his bottom lip and Tina frowned. “Sweetheart? Newt, what’s wrong?”

He sighed. “I-I need...Look, I really loved the other day and it helped but I just...I can’t get out of my head, Tina.” He said softly. “Usually you fucking me helps but I think I need a bit more.” He looked apologetic as he said this and Tina sat back in her seat. To be honest, she loved that Newt let her take control like that but there was a part of her way deep down that hungered for more. Newt gave her control but she wanted more than that. She wanted to own him inside out, to mark him as hers, to fuck him till the only thing he knew was her but she’d held back. Newt was the best man she knew and he already gave her so much by just letting her have this. Asking for more would be selfish.

_ But what if it could help? _He looked like crap and it would be horrible of her to not try everything to help him wouldn’t it? “Honey, would you be okay with me trying something?” She asked and Newt looked up at her. 

“You want to stop thinking right?” 

Newt nodded.

“And you want my help?”

Another nod.

Tina took in a deep breath. “If I were to say that I wanted you on your knees, sucking me off and keeping me warm while I work before I fuck you over the desk, how would you feel about that?” Newt’s pupils dilated and he looked like he was halfway down already. 

“Yes, please.” Newt breathed and Tina beamed. 

“What are your words, honey?”

“Green for good, yellow for pause and my safeword is Barebone.” Newt recited as he rounded around the desk and sank to his knees. Tina nibbled on her bottom lip as Newt feverishly unbuttoned her pants. 

“Patience, sweetheart. Patience.” Tina murmured as she brushed through his curls. She whispered the spell and her grip slightly tightened as her clit lengthened. Newt whimpered and opened his mouth to suck her in. Tina held him back and he pouted. She enlarged the underneath of her desk and summoned a pillow for his knees. “Comfy?” Newt nodded distractedly, already leaning forward. She was about to let him when she realized something else. 

“_Muffliato__.” _

There. Now they’d be safe from any nosy ears. Newt’s eyes fluttered shut as Tina slid between his lips. He could hear her sigh in pleasure and he couldn’t hold back a satisfied moan as her hand settled on the back of his neck. 

“There you go.” Tina murmured as she gazed down at him. “You just needed something to take your mind off things, didn’t you?” Newt hummed distractedly and suckled on her. She shuddered as she felt the soft motions of his mouth on her. Having him on his knees for her was always a treat but she’d never witnessed this level of submission from him. 

She wanted to fuck his mouth till he couldn’t breathe, wanted to paint him in her cum till he reeked for her, she wanted to give him every bit of her till he was drowning in pleasure but she couldn’t. At least, not here.

She glanced down at him. Newt was still nursing on her cock, his eyes closed as a flush worked its way down his neck. She tugged on his hair and he whimpered before taking more of her. She moaned and spread her legs further for him. She was already half-hard and leaking down his throat. If he’d taken her hard and fast like he usually did, she’d have spent by now but his soft, slow sucks were enough to keep the desire building up in her at bay. She ran her fingers through his hair one last time before turning back to her work. 

Newt adjusted so he was leaning against her thigh. He was hard and aching in his pants but he refrained from touching himself. Only Tina could give him permission to do so and as of right now, all he wanted was to devote himself to worshipping her cock. Merlin, he loved the way she filled his mouth. He loved how she stretched his mouth till he was drooling and choking on her. He loved the way she tasted as she spilled in him. He couldn’t wait to feel her cum on him, in him but she’d said to wait and he could do that.

He could be good for her. 

* * *

Tina tossed away the last of her reports and pulled away from her desk. She’d tried, she really had but she couldn’t focus on a damn thing with her husband wrapped around her like that. Newt’s head was resting against her thigh, his face lax. Every now and then he would suck on her as if to reassure himself that she was really there. _B__eautiful. _Her fingers brushed through his hair before tightening into a fist as she gently pulled him off her. He gave a whine of discontent and she shushed him. 

There was drool dripping down his chin and Newt looked up at her with glazed-over eyes. She was fully hard now and clear lines of precum leaked on his upturned face. Merlin, she wanted to ruin him. “Tell me what you want, darling.” She murmured as she smeared his lips with her fluids. They were flushed red and the sight of his tongue flicking out to taste her only pushed her closer to the edge.

“N-Need your cock.” Newt rasped even as he mouthed at her. “Need it so bad. _Please._” He felt like he was burning up under her gaze and he loved it. He wanted to be consumed by her till there was nothing of him left. He wanted to be **owned** by her. 

“Please what?” Tina asked with a smug grin. It was a game they loved playing. She would tease him and Newt would plead for her till he was desperate. She expected him to beg or whine but she was wholly unprepared for the words that came out of his mouth.

“_P__lease, Daddy."_

Tina swore and the last of her control flew out the window. She jerked forward and buried herself in him with a groan. This time there was nothing sweet or gentle about it. “That’s it, take Daddy’s cock.” She gasped as Newt sucked her down. “Such a hungry little thing for me.” She held on to his curls and pushed him down till she could feel his throat fluttering around her. "_F__uuuck._” She was going to cum. There were no two ways about it, she could feel her orgasm building in her gut. Newt drew back to catch a breath only to swallow her down again. His mind was fuzzy and it felt like he was underwater. His eyes were blurry with tears as Tina rammed down his throat but he wanted it. Just the thought of her cumming in his mouth had him shivering. 

His boxers were ruined with how much he’d leaked into them but he couldn’t help it. “Fuck.” Tina whispered as Newt’s throat convulsed around her and he choked. “I need to cum, precious. Tell me where you want it.” 

“On me, Daddy.” He gasped as she tilted his face upward and rubbed her cock all over him. “Want it all over my face. _Please mark me, Daddy._” She couldn’t argue with that. A few strokes later and she was spurting over him with a shout. 

“Such a good whore. Taking Daddy’s cum so well.” She slurred as she painted his face white. Newt shivered as he felt her spend on him. It was too much. He couldn’t hold off any longer and he keened as he came untouched to the sounds of her praise. Tina watched with hooded eyes as her husband fell apart under her. She guided her cock back into his mouth, knowing how much he loved having something to suck on when he came._Thank Morrigan for his oral fixation. _Even in the throes of passion, Newt eagerly welcomed her and she jerked at the feel of his tongue around her. 

“Look at you.” She murmured darkly as his eyes fluttered open. “Such a fucking cockslut.” Newt purred in delight. He was, for her at least. He could kneel here and worship her forever. 

Unfortunately or well, fortunately for him, Tina had other plans. “Need to fuck you, precious. Can I do that? You want Daddy to fuck you?” She growled and Newt swore he ascended. 

_"Y-Yes!” _ He gasped and a sinister smirk stretched across her face at his words. With a flick of her wrist, his clothes were gone and her desk was cleared. She hoisted him up and Newt scrambled to get on the desk, his body trembling with anticipation. 

He moaned at the feel of her slick fingers working into him and Tina had the faint thought that she was glad her office was soundproof. He was let out the filthiest sounds and she pulled him in for a kiss. Newt gasped into her mouth before pushing back eagerly, his tongue licking into her mouth and his teeth tugging on her bottom lip.“You look so pretty like this.” She mumbled against his lips. “You look good all the time but you look perfect with my cum all over you.” Newt flushed even harder and she tucked that knowledge away for later. 

“L-Like it when you mark me, Daddy.” He whispered shyly and _fuck_ he was going to be the death of her. 

“Tell Daddy what you want precious.” She replied. “Tell me how you want me to fuck you.” Usually, this was were his courage began to fail him and she’d have to tease the words out of him but not today. Newt’s inhibitions were trashed and the words spilled out of him. 

“_W-Want you to use me._” He stuttered as he rode her fingers. He was getting hard again and Tina licked her lips as he leaked over himself. “_W__-Want you to fill me up till I’m dripping all over my thighs. _ W-Want-_oh god!- _Want you to fuck me full, Daddy.” Tina sucked in an unsteady breath. 

“Colour?” She asked shakily. She wanted to, _god she wanted to_, but she needed to be sure. 

“Daddy_ !’ _Newt whined he pushed back on her fingers. Tina gave him a look and he squirmed. “Green. S’green, m’okay.”

Thankful for the go-ahead, Tina gave up and opened him up with her magic before sliding into him. Newt’s eyes rolled back and he swore he came again just from her being in him. She was a decent length but what he really loved was her girth. He loved how stretched out she made him feel and she knew it. “Mercy Lewis, you’re perfect.” Tina rasped as she thrust into him. “My perfect whore.” He felt so good. He was wet and warm around her and Tina wanted to live in him forever. She watched as she drove in and out of him and turned to suck at his pulse point.

“Y-Yours.” Newt echoed as he buried his face in her neck and wrapped his legs around her. She was still dressed, her pants open to free her cock and somehow that made it hotter like she was just using him to sate her appetite. The thought made him shiver with excitement. “You own me, Daddy. I’m all yours to use.” Tina slowed down to a slow ** _filthy_ ** grind and Newt spasmed. 

“_Mmm_...Daddy..._faster_...need it faster.” 

“Shhhh sweetheart, let Daddy use you.” Tina murmured absentmindedly as her fingers dug into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Newt’s whimpers filled the room and she reveled in it. A particularly hard thrust had him yelping and Tina smirked. 

“There?”

Newt nodded against her collar bone and she adjusted so she could hit his prostate dead on. Tina reached back to grab his ass and he mewled in surprise. “So responsive.” She marveled. “Is this what you wanted? To be-_ yes that’s it, love- _To be Daddy’s perfect bitch?” She didn’t know where the words were coming from, she’d never spoken like this in her life but Newt was eating it up like a starving man. His reaction when she called him pretty came to her and she couldn’t stop herself. “Or maybe you want to be Daddy’s princess, hmm?” His body jackknifed in her grasp and she knew she’d gotten it right. 

“Oh, that’s what you want, isn’t it?” She teased as she rutted into him. “Wanted me to fill up that pretty pussy of yours?” Newt sobbed into her neck, his fingers digging into her. “_A__nswer me!” _

_ “Yes! Yes!” _ He cried. “Want to be your princess, Daddy. Want you to dress me in pretty things, want to be a good girl for you.” Tina’s eyes squeezed shut back at the desperation in his voice. _Fuck. _

“You are, princess.” She reassured him through his whines. “Such a good girl for me. Going to dress you up in the prettiest things. Want to see you covered in lace and silk.” The thought of Newt in lingerie had her growling and Newt wailing. “_Want to come home and pull it aside so I can fuck you in them._” Newt made a gurgling, choked noise and she cursed. “Yeah? Want me to fuck you while you wear panties for me?”

_"Yes, Daddy.” _ Newt slurred against her neck. He was completely under now, the only thing keeping him tethered being her cock and her words. He was mindlessly riding her, his mouth falling open as pants and whines escaped him. “_W-Want you to stuff me full and p-plug me up so I can keep you in me all day." _

_ Where is he getting this from?? _ Tina highly suspected Leta’s influence. The two were always giggling and whispering between themselves. _P__robably planning ways to kill Theseus and I with their wiles. _Newt pulsed around her and she bit down on her bottom lip. He was a vision, his chest heaving with exertion as he met her thrusts and his cock leaking profusely. “Close, baby? Need to cum?” Newt nodded dumbly. 

“Want your cum first.” He whined drunkenly. “_P__lease, Daddy? Please? _Please cum in your pussy. It’s yours, Daddy. You own it.” Jesus fucking Christ, she was gone. Tina pushed him back on the desk and rammed into him. 

“That’s right, princess.” She growled. “It’s mine, **all mine.**” She thrust in once, twice and then she was spilling into him with a cry. She scrambled for purchase as she pumped her load into him, her legs shaking with the intensity of her climax. 

“_O__h god...oh...Daddy...Da-“ _Newt’s voice cut off into a guttural moan. His body shook and his cock spurted all over him as he rode out his orgasm. Tina jerked into him as he clenched around her and tears spilled from his eyes. Tina gathered him in her arms and fell back into her seat as he let out a garbled mess of moans and sobs. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” She murmured as she felt his tears soak through her shirt. “Let it out. You were so good for me, princess. So so good. Let Daddy take care of you.”

* * *

Newt purred as Tina washed the shampoo from his hair. She'd never seen him go down that hard before. He'd been a dazed, teary bundle of nerves and she'd had to make use of the fireplace in her office to floo home. She'd called Theseus to let him know and she was met with a few seconds of silence before he told her to take care of his baby brother and maybe keep their bedroom activities in the bedroom. She'd retorted by telling him she'd do so once he stopped meeting up with Leta for quickies.

“Good?”

He nodded and she gently combed through his hair. They were sitting in a bathtub filled with his favorite oils and Tina had just used his favorite bubble bath. Newt was in heaven. He laid back against her and she kissed his forehead. “Colour?” She murmured. 

“Green. M’good.” He replied dreamily. “Thank you, love.” She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss. 

“Of course.” She replied softly. “I...uh...I feel like maybe we should talk?” Newt stiffened. He’d been very vocal with his needs and wants and he thought she wanted it too but maybe she didn’t? His mind went through the things he’d said and he froze in fear. 

He and Tina didn’t subscribe to the narrow-minded concepts of gender roles that society forced on them but even he had pushed it. He’d never revealed his true desires to anyone, it was no one’s business but he felt safe with Tina. She accepted him, beasts and all but what if-what if this was too much?_What if she thinks I’m weak or-or- _

“Hey, hey.” Tina said hurriedly as she took note of Newt’s stiff posture and panicked expression. “What’s wrong?” Newt flushed and looked away. “Sweetie? Remember what we agreed on when we started this?”

Newt nodded shyly. 

“Let me hear you say it.” She urged softly. 

“We agreed to be honest with each other.” He whispered. “A-And to never hide from each other.” 

“That’s right, love so let me see that pretty face of yours.” She replied and Newt couldn’t contain his blush. “I love you, okay? More than anything.”

“You don’t think I’m weak or wrong for-for-“

“Wanting to be my princess? Calling me Daddy?” Tina completed. “Do you think I’m bad and wrong for choking you on my dick and fucking you over my desk?”

_ Well…when you put it that way. _Newt shook his head. “I was actually going to talk about my behaviour.” Tina admitted shyly. Newt frowned. “I really liked doing that with you. Like...really. More than I should. The things I said to you….” her voice trailed off and Newt’s brows furrowed in confusion. 

He could remember most of the words she spoke and he didn’t see anything wrong with them. Yes, she’d called him a whore and a princess and said she wanted to fill his pussy with her cum but it wasn’t unwanted? He liked it, he damn well needed it. 

“I liked it.” He said quietly. “I’m sorry I didn’t speak about it earlier but um...I really needed it and you knew exactly what to do. Why are you sorry?” Tina shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I shouldn’t want that from you?” She replied. “You already give me so much of you, I shouldn’t be greedy for more.” There was a moment of silence before Newt spoke up again. 

“Do you remember some weeks ago when you had a bad raid?” 

It was Tina’s turn to blush. They’d had a really horrible raid with some rouge wizards and things had gone wrong. She’d gotten out fine but they’d lost people and she was in shock. Newt had taken one look at her and drawn her a bath, gotten her takeout from her favorite Indian place and cued her favorite movies. He’d let her fall apart in his arms and gave in to her pleas for him to be rough with her and rough he was indeed. 

She’d had to cast a spell to hide the bruises on her neck and her voice was hoarse for a week. He’d taken her apart and put her back together so many times she felt like she’d come out of it a whole new person. 

“Okay but that was different.”

“How? It’s literally the same thing.” He replied. “You give me all of you, Tina. Why shouldn’t you have all of me?” 

She didn’t know how to argue against that. Newt raised a brow and she rolled her eyes in defeat. “Fine.” She said with a pout. “I still want to have a conversation about this, preferably when you’re not riding a dopamine high but for now we can go back to our bath.” 

Newt smiled brightly and went back to lying against her. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Tina spoke up again. "I was serious about the panties." She murmured. "I saw some lovely emerald thongs at Victoria Secret when Queenie dragged me shopping. They'd look so beautiful against your skin." Newt flushed and hid his face in her chest. 

"_Daddy!"_

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! I really hope you liked it. I loved writing this tbh so I hope you love reading it. Enjoy!


End file.
